


Quadri e poesia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poetry collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di poesia basate su quadri o comunque immagini, spero sia di vostro gradimento.





	Quadri e poesia

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.

 

Pesca  
sul fiume

Cavalli di tenebra si rincorrono nel cielo,

pezzi d’azzurro sbranati si tingono di sangue grigio,

ma la luce prevale,

bagliori bianchi si espandono.

Le nuvole fuggono disperdendosi in grida mute.

La roccia immutabile osserva il viaggio,

uomini che sfidano il fiume,

cheto il drago senza forma sputa gli argentei pesci.

Il ruggito del vento fa danzare le foglie,

colonne del cielo gli alberi racchiudono segreti,

i segni dei loro tronchi

si riflettono nelle rughe dei pescatori.

L’oscurità continua ad avanzare come bieco sciame,

la luce declina in ultimi fendenti,

la notte è il regno di ciò che tace

e la caccia può avere inizio.

 

   
  
  
  


Violacea tenebra

In fila indiana ombre e figure si avviano,

la cappa scende su chi ha varcato il luogo,

tra preghiera e lacrime il sacrificio viene ricordato.

Silente serpeggia il silenzioso panico.

La cattedrale è vuota,

celle di violaceo miele ingombrano l’ambiente,

le suppliche si alzano in brusii indistinti.

Perfetta figura,

gli angeli di pietra immutabili osservano,

si susseguono uomini e vite,

si spezzano sogni e speranze.

Saranno i peccati perdonati?

Il perdono non si cela in ceri consumati,

né nelle tetre ombre del luogo.

 

 

  
  
  


Spumeggiante pazzia

Banchettano con i cadaveri i corvi,

le loro ali nere danzano al meriggio.

La coppa di sangue si riversa,

il sole al tramonto annega nel succo della sua vita.

Il velo della notte di dispiega,

le nuvole come bieche streghe si gonfiano.

Il loro candore dal verde marciume viene sbranato,

avanza la cavalcata della natura,

bestie selvagge franano rovinosamente.

Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato,

nessuno può salvarsi dal declino,

i fiori del male fioriscono nella follia.

 

   
  
  


Mare calmo

Abbraccio diffuso di falso infinito,

l’urlo stridulo dei gabbiani si diffonde,

opaco il volto del sole impallidisce,

il cielo freme,

si accorda il silenzio infranto con le onde spezzate,

le impronte sulla sabbia svaniscono,

evanescente la traccia dell’uomo.

Le ali della liberta si macchiano d’insensatezza,

inutilmente il pesce si dibatte prima di essere divorato.

L’albatros viene deriso dai marinai,

gli stessi che futilmente invidiano i gabbiani,

invidia e desiderio si saluta,

a braccetto vanno con la stupidità.

 

  


  


Fiore di ciliegio

Nel vortice di ricordi e petali si perde,

bambola di porcella mai verrai considerata donna.

I petali appassiscono,

la troppa bellezza consuma,

gli occhi fremono instancabili,

sonno o veglia non hanno più significato.

Candida pelle,

bocca di rosa,

cuore dipinto,

a troppe mani dovrai piegarti,

sotto troppi tocchi rinsecchirai.

Goditi la giovinezza,

non fuggirà,

cristallizzata verrà spazzata via,

spezzati fanciulla,

l’unico destino ti attende.

 

  


Inverno

Tomba di ghiaccio,

gelida mano rifletti il bianco gigante,

morsa candida resti immutata,

nessuno tocca le sponde nell’assenza di voci,

scheletriche dita di ghiaccio si allungano,

ritorti e curvi i rami attendono.

Le ombre si sono rintanate nelle loro tane,

il bianco prevale onnipresente,

i cavalli di nuvola scendono a valle,

giù dalla rupe discendono gli dei del gelo.

Placido inverno uccidi senza tanto fragore.

 


End file.
